Ultraman Cure (Scorpium Ultra)
is the oldest Scorpium Ultra and the older twin brother of Virus. Cure believes that "Conflict is necessary" to attain peace. Cure is the guardian of Curiums and the protector of Curium Water and Planet Cure. In the past, Cure almost died after reverting Virus' damage and saved by Genesis Messiah and being respected by many beings in the universe. Cure has a direct entity link with the same deity and having the memories of the deity's distant past. Cure bears the atrribute Water as his powers are mostly on Curium Water manipulation. Etymology The name "Cure" is used to emphasize the ironic fact that Cure and Virus are brothers, while the word "Virus" refers to the cause of illness/disease, the word "Cure" refers to the solution of the said illness/diseas, This is driven from the fact that Curium Water is the perfect counter to Voiderium and stressing that they are counterparts. History Past Arcs Cure is the oldest and first Scorpium Ultra born, he will share his genes with Virus, whom was born 1000 years later. He landed on Planet Cure to explore and constructed the Water Light Palace as his personal palace to train himself in Curium Water manipulation powers, and acting as the faithful guardian of Curiums while being the messenger of Genesis Messiah. After several centuries, Cure decided to devote his life to protect the Curium Water by signing the Pact Scroll and completing the ritual of becoming the manipulator of water, and having his lifeforce link to his planet. Chapter 1: "Battle with Deleto Race" Alongside Virus, Cure and his younger brother fought against the Deleto Race and driving them to extinction. Cure would also train himself to be more stronger in the use of Curium Water. Cure returned to his homeworld while being aware that Virus went to Earth and knowing about Yvon's presence there. Chapter 2: "Banishment" Cure soon condemned his younger brother's atrocious acts via the use of Voiderium, and fought a battle with him, and winning the fact by banishing Virus out of the universe. Chapter 3: "Road to Slumber" As the damage caused by Virus had severely damaged the ecosystem, Cure reversed the damage caused to the cost of most of his energy before Messiah save him. Cure then went into a slumber for many years as his human form. Ultraman One S4-S5 (Rewrite in process) Light and Darkness (The Series) TBA Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil TBA Ultraman Blizzard: Return of the Chaos Header TBA Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath TBA Unite! Ultras from 24 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! TBA Afterwards TBA Personality Cure has a strong sense & regard towards the idea of purity, and clearly hates impure substances touching him, and would use Curium Water to purify or dissipate them. Cure prefers to co-exist with other species instead of destroying them. When meeting with others, Cure would talk to them in a polite, gentle and calm nature, having a open heart and feeling happy meeting his other allies. Cure respect others a lot, especially Genesis Messiah. Cure also cares about his family a lot, despite conflicting with Virus, both of them eventually reconciled with their ideals, becoming stronger. He values Yvon as an important family members, treating her as his biological sister. Towards their children, Cure would treat them as his own as well. When fighting, Cure adopts a passive and agile fighting style, and ending them through peaceful means. As Cure Ocean, he adopts an aggressive style, to the extent of using Curium Water in harming his foes. Towards conflicts, Cure believes that conflicts is needed to attain peace. Apearances Being the older brother of Virus, Cure has similar design to Virus, themed after vampire and demon, but in Cure's cause, he is less sinister like looking with lightning shades of blue and white as his main colour. His face, is the base of all Scorpium Ultras with a circular eyes. Cure has protectors in the shape of a water dip at his chest. His stomach and chest areas are green in colour with stripes of blue and white. On his legs and arms, he had blue crystals. He has a color timer. He is usually covered in a blue aura with molecules of Curium Water around him, a power given by Cure Afloat. A lamp of light is found in his forehead. As his Ocean Form, Cure is more royalty in appearance, he gains two aegis like features on his both sides of his back, they are the Cure Orbium, which stores his Curium Water and light energies. His color timer is replaced with a dip of water. His other features remains the same but he has now orange and red colour in notable parts of his body. Profile Stats Cure do not have much beam attacks/physical arts, as most of his powers are aquakinesis, aka. Curium Water Manipulation and the signature abilities of a Scorpium Ultra. *'Human Form': Uota Kenki *'Homeworld': Scorpio Nova Universe, Planet Cure-Water Light Palace *'Transformation Item': Uota transforms via his own villpower or uses the Water Sceptor. *'Grip Strength':70, 000 t *'Brute Strength': 140, 000 t *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 8 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7, Mach 12 ( when utilizing Cure Afloat) *'Jumping Height': 750 m *'Burrowing Speed': 600km per hour *'Pressure': Have no problem witstanding Underwater pressures *'Hobbies': Manipulating Curium Water, Talking and Helping Others *'Dislikes': Hates things that are impure, any form of evil *'Weaknesses': **Normal: Excessive usage of Curium Water, Reiyonx Energies, his lifeforce is linked to Planet Cure, anything happens to it will greatly affect Cure **Ocean: Cure can only assume this form for a short period. Transformation Uota Kenki transforms into Cure by using a sword like stuff called the Water Sceptor where Uota raises the stuff up to gather pure water from other sources and enpowering himself with the water. After that, water dragon starts flying around, creating a twister and waves represents tsunami and Cure rises up from the background. Uota can also transform via willpower without the need of using the Water Sceptor. Body Features :;Common *'Cure Bracers': Cure possess two armed bracers around the same position as Virus, Cure can charge his attacks with this. *'Color Timer': Cure possess a color timer like other Ultras, which blinks only when he is weakened and don't have a timer limit. *'Cure Orb': Cure has a diamond shaped forehead gem on his face, it can be use for attacks and other purposes. *'Ultra Armor': Cure has an Ultra Armor, it is resistant to anything as long as Cure's strength is sufficient. *'Protectors': Cure has protectors around his chest area. :;Ocean *'Orbium Aegis': In his Ultimate Form, Cure has two balls of water around his back where Cure can channel his water powers easily without fearing energy loss. This is similar to Noa's Noa Aegis. *'Cure Core': In his Ultimate Form, Cure has an energy core that is shaped like a dip of water. *'Cystals': Aside from his new features, Cure also sports crystals on notable parts of his body. Forms : Cure is able to manipulate and use Curium Water in most of his attacks. After using a special attack & ability, a whirlpool of Curium Water will be temporary formed and converting to Curium Water vapour and fade into existence or return back to Cure. (Cure can choose the duration of the aftereffects. **'Cure Afloat': Cure is able to create an aura of Curium Water to empower himself and strengthening his usual abilities. With this aura, Cure can able to stay afloat in mid-air for long period of them, and being constantly surrounded by Curium Water molecules while using this aura. Cure can choose not to use this aura or when he is too weak to use it. ***'Cure Orbium': Channeling the inner power of Cure Afloat, and releasing Curium Water, this allows Cure to transform into his Ocean Form. This power is inaccessible if his Ocean Form is temporary unavailable. **'Cure The Reverse': Cure's Curium Water foundation technique. This ability involves Cure churning out Curium Water and engulfs & surrounds himself with it. Can melt ice and fire with it. The following types are utilised: ***'Regular Type': Raining down Curium Water at his foes like a tsunami wave and scalding them, weakening their power. ***'Conversion Type': Same as Regular Type but involves Cure converting water from other water sources to Curium Water to attack foes or empowering himself. ***'Empowerment Type': Same ability but Cure uses the power of Curium Water i empower himself. **'Cure Impact': Cure fires a non lethal wave of Curium Water at his foes. This is used to soothe wounds. **'Cure Healing': Cure releases Curium Water from his both hands and creating a rainfall, allowing Cure to heal his allies, soothe wounds and calm down aggressivefoes. ***'Cure Cleanse': A more powerful version of the same attack that possess the power to cleanse minus energies and dissipate Voiderium particles and its negative effects. After using this ability to cleanse Virus damage, he almost died due to extensive energy use. **'Curium Blast': A signature Curium Water attack utilized: ***'Energy Ball Type': Creates two energy balls of Curium Water and throws at foes. ***'Energy Blast Type': Cure can continuously launch two energy blasts of Curium Water like a flamethrower, scalding his foes. ***'Cure Sphere': Instead of an attack, Cure encases himself and his allies inside the Cure Water Ball for travel and to teleport them with his own power, mentally. Multiple spheres can be created at one go, can protect himself and his allies from the choking effects of a space vacuum. **'Cure Transverse': Cure creates swirls of Curium Water under his feet and with it, he can travel across space. **'Cure Tsunami': Cure churns out tsunami waves and rains down towards foes, can destroy multiple monsters with one attack. **'Cure The Final': Cure creates an imaginary pool of water times larger than the Pacific Ocean and showers it at foes. His most powerful water attack, the damage is reduced with Cure Afloat. **'Cure Phasing': Cure can phase through solid matter easily thanks to his intangible ability given by the power of Curium Water. **'Cure Teleportation': Cure can teleport and accelerate short distances with swirls of Curium Water. **'Cure Reflection': Cure mentally creates a pool around him and surmerge into the pool to escape when being pushed into a corner. He will appear at another area that he wishes. **'Curium Shield': Cure can create a shield/wall of water to block attacks. Can be used to dissipate Voiderium. **'Curium Rainfall': Cure floats in mid-air, forming a blue clouds and delivering a rain shower at foes. **'Curium Miracle': Cure disperses Curium Water particles, surrounding himself and his opponent in a circular dome. A ring of light formed to prevent outermost interference. **'Curium Spark': Cure creates a ball of Curium Water, raining down Curium Water towards his foes, in the form of energy barrages. **'Curium Trickster': Cure creates afterimages of himself, covered in an aura of Curium Water in order to trick his foes. **'Curium Shockwave': Cure inserts his both hands into the ground, delivering shockwaves of Curium Water to strike at foes, scalding them. **'Curium Waver': Cure creates a whirlwind of Curium Water, and releasing kinetic energy to blow the enemy backwards. Can redirect attacks as well. **'Curium Trapper': Cure creates a whirlpool of Curium Water, trapping the enemy. **'Curium Jet': Cure shoots a jet of Curium Water to levitate the enemy, creates small explosions sparks. **'Curium Churn': Cure disperses Curium Water particles from around his body to cool down the temperature of the surroundings. **'Curium Slider': Cure triggers Curium Water waves to slide with his legs. Used to quickly dodge an attack or paralysing the opponent with electricity currents. **'Curium Swimmer': Cure creates a pool of Curium Water with a depth of 500 meters and a certain wideness, Cure then submerges and swims around while constantly damaging the opponent. **'Curium Tunnel': A wormhole tunnel of Curium Water that serves as his dimensional field to gain advantage in battle. **'Curium Toss': Cure bring forth Curium Water around him and tossing it towards foes in the form of a tsunami wave. **'Curium Change': Cure either converts Curium Water to the following: **'Solid State':Converting CW to ice flakes to freeze the opponent **'Gas Liquid': Converting CW to a gas as it traps the opponent in a gas bubble. **'Curium Arrow': Cure creates multiple energy arrows of Curium Water and using it to strike at foes. **'Curium Spot': Cure releases small Curium Water bubbles and scalding foes with them. **'Curium Dispel Slash': Cure creates two energy blades of Curium Water to dispel an enemy attack by slicing them with the blades. **'Curium Spiral': Launching swirls of Curium Water towards foes and trapping them with a water net. :;Physical *'Deflection': Cure deflects attacks using the bracers in his hands. *'Cure Kick': Cure's kick attack. *'Cure Punch':A punch attack. :;Weapons *'Cure Sceptor': Cure's main weapon, although he does not usually use in combat. **'Water Platform':Cure can use this weapon to create a water platform around his feet, can use to transport passengers. **'Water Immense': Cure can immense this weapon with water and make it look more deadly to foes. **'Key Opening': Cure Spector serves as a key to penetrate through the protective barrier in the Enchantment Pool and in order to reach his main home Water Light Palace. This weapon also ensures the barrier is always there, it is also used as a key to open doors in the palace. :;Combination TBA - Ocean= Ocean Cure's Ultimate Form, this grants incredible boost to Cure's stat and his ability to manipulator Curium Water. Cure is extremely powerful in this form, however excessive usuage of energy and staying in this form will cause this form to be inaccesible for a long time. (This did happen but Genesis Messiah negate Cure's punishment with his remaining energy, allowng him to use it against Evil Messiah. This depends on Cure's own willpower. In the battle with Evil Messiah, Cure temporary merges with the other Scorpium Ultras to become a super Ultra to match One's Hexagonal Form, which the latter is in fact a portion of Genesis Messiah's power and One's willpower. "Curium Water, the holy water, hear my prayers and voices, grant me power, Cure Ocean"-Transforming catchphrase :;Stats *'Grip Strength': 100, 000 t *'Brute Strength': 150,000 t *'Running Speed': Mach 8.7 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 9 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 10 *'Flight Speed': Mach 12.5, Mach 10(without Cure Afloat) *'Jumping Height': 895 m *'Burrowing Speed': 900 km per hour *'Pressure': Same as Normal Form :;Abilities *'Size Change': Cure can drastically increase his height to 120meters from 49meters. *'Accelerated Move': Cure relexes and speed is twice as fast in his Normal Form. * : Same as normal form, now the Curium Water is stored in his Orbium Aegis. **'Curium Dragon': Cure can create up to 7-8 water dragons purely made up of Curium Water. Cure can summon up to 40 of them at max. ***'Curium Purify': The water dragons can splash a stream of water from their upper body that is able to purify worlds and beings. Used to cleanse the effects of Voiderium during Virus' raid. ***'Curium Cannon': The water dragons can fire a cannon of Curium Water at foes. **'Cure Geyser': Cure launches many water orbs in the ground, erupting Curium Water from the ground and surrounding the designated target and does the following effect: ***'Healing Type': Empower himself or allies, with a restorative effect. ***'Damage Type': Scalding foes, a chance to deal another attack. **'Curium Phoenix': Cure creates a large sphere of ball from his Orbium Aegis, firing multiple energy blasts in the form of water phoenix at foes. **'Curium Scald': Firing balls of Curium Water at foes, scalding foes. **'Oceanic Drift': This is Cure's most powerful attack as an Ultra, Cure creates an imaginary pool of water times larger than Pacific Ocean before launching it physically at foes, the attack will dissipate anything and can flood an entire planet without Cure Afloat. **'Curium Mirage': Cure creates a sea illusion into the form of a river to confuse opponents. It can also acts as a shield of water to block attacks. Cure uses this to travel to another universe. **'Curium Shower': A very powerful comforting technique with the power of Curium Water, releasing as water dubbles. **'Curium Trickery': A tricking technique that involves Cure cloning himself into many copies and tricking his foes by using the power of miracle. **'Curium Fountain': Cure disperses Curium Water particles towards the surroundings, creating mirror mirages of fountains at high sky, creating a circular dome. **'Curium Kinetic': Cure churns out Curium Water, concentrating them in a whirlwind of water, and producing strong winds to push back foes. ***'Redirect Type': A version of this is use to redirect attack back at foes. **'Curium Volley': Barrage energy slashes of Curium Water. **'Curium Ringer': Cure launches buzzsaw energy rings of Curium Water at foes. **'Curium Vacumm': Cure creates a space vacummm of Curium Water in order to gain advantage when fighting against foes. **'Curium Whirlwind Pool': Cure appears on top of foes, raining Curium Water at them, trapping them in a whirlpool of water that harnesses the power of wind. **'Curium Sphere': Cure creates a large sphere of Curium Water around him, producing a suction effect to pull foes in. **'Curium Focus': Cure releases all his Curium Water and focuses it on a designated point, has a destructive or restoration effect. **'Curium Lazerium': Cure creates many energy orbs filled with Curium Water and launching laser beam at foes. Reduces them to tiny particles. **'Normal Mode Powers': Cure can use stronger and more powerful of his Curium Water technique as Cure Ocean. :;Special Moves *'Cure Medium': A form of energy blasts that can fired in rapid sucession, can cuase medium to average explosions. *'Cure Banish': Creates a dimensional hole, can be used for banishing others or for quick teleportation to other locations. However, it can only be used for one time. *'Curium Sun-Stream': A stream of energy where Cure entrusts his hands in L style. :;Physcial *'Cure Kick': A kick attack, blue discharges are seen. **'Cure Drill Tactics': Cure can concentrate his blue discharges into one spot and delivering a kick like a drill. Can cause great pain, used against Virus. *'Cure Punch': A punch attack, blue discharges are exposed. **'Flying Punch': A punch where Cure delivers to his foes while in mid aid or flying. **'Curium Bang': A bang of energy in Cure's elbow and using it to ram,foes. :;Weapons *'Water Sceptor': His stuff, can be use in combat, he do not often use this. **'Water Electricity': Cure can convert his Curium Water to water and electricity to increase and enpower his blows, delivering more damage to foes. **'Water Sun-Beam': Cure charges the Water Sceptor and fires a beam of light blue colour. :;Combination *'Hexagonal Drift': One combines his Hexagonal The Final with Cure's Oceanic Drift, One would first creates the gigantic cutter halo and firing energy beam towards it. Cure would then use his Oceanic Drift by launching all the Curium Water to the gigantic cutter halo to boost its speed and power, completely obliterating its target, used to destroy Evil Messiah, it's so powerful that it destroyed the entire Land of Centre. *'Sxtuple Phoenix': One uses his "Hundred Sixtuple Sluggers", while Cure summons his 7-8 Water Dragons, attaching it to various body parts of each dragon, and the dragons would go towards its foes like energy slicer blades, breaking down their body. *'Hexagonal Curium': One combines his Hexagonal Stream with Cure's Curium Sun Stream in the form of powerful energy beam. *'Solar Water': One and Cure stands back to back, engulfing themselves in Solar Energy and Curium Water with Cure using Cure The Reverse respectively, in order to further power up their attacks and strength. They would then creates an impermeable aura around them, acting as a shield. *'Double Punch': A combination punch with One. *'Double Kick': A combination kick with One. *'Hexagonal Wall': A combination barrier with One. *'Oceanic Aura': When Cure merged with the 8 other Scorpium Ultras, Cure activated an aura that makes him imprevious to most attacks, strengthening all his powers and giving him an intangible nature. - Solar= Solar A new form of Cure, obtained when exposes to the solar energy manipulated by One Hexagonal. He focus on balanced combat and excels in the use of strength and speed while using energy based attacks rather than his Curium Water techniques. :;Special Moves *'Solarium Stream': A powerful yellow-blue beam. *'Solarium Crescent': Cure creates a yellow eclipse blade of light and use it to strike his foes. :;Physical *'Solar Punch': A punch empowered by Solar Energy. *'Solar Kick': A kick empowered by Solar Energy. Pending. }} Trivia *Ultraman Cure is perhaps of the one strongest Scorpium Ultras for his Curium Water manipulation, while Virus is strong for his brute strength. The next will be Yvon and Dark Sceptor, whom are the best swordfighters. The rest are currently taking their physical conditioning very seriously to be as powerful as Cure. At the end of Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath, all of them are equally powerful as Cure. The Evil Scorpium Ultras are powerful in terms of causing chaos and calamity. *Cure has good relationship with One as shown in his appearances. His bonds with One is the same as One's bond with Xena and Giga. *As Cure is the older brother of Virus, he has a similar theme to Virus, making Cure a good Ultra to be themed after a demon and vampire motif. However, Cure has less a devilish and evil look, he has a slightly royal and majestic appearance, with shades of blue in his body. *It is currently unknown whether Cure has completely recovered from his wounds on his body. *In episode 30, it was originally planned for Cure to defeat and kill Virus with his Oceanic Drift, but was scrapped. The reason for this change is becuase in most series is usually the hero wins so I decided to change to show what happens when a villain wins in the end. But in theory, Cure was already very weak while battling Virus after reverting the damage Virus caused, and was still able to put up a fight in his Ocean Form. He could only use 40% of his Cure The Final and the result is, Virus absorbed it through his Voider Organ. *Cure is mostly an water/aquatic based Ultra. His original plan was: **Ultraman Zerth: To be the light counterpart of Virus, whose backstory is a being born from a black supernova while Zerth is born from a regular supernova. This is before the idea of Scorpium Ultras. *Cure has similar background to Ultraman Noa like being worshipped/respected by many other beings but with the following differences: **After being heavily wounded from casting Dark Zagi back to his homeworld, Noa was forced to take on lesser forms. (Noa) After being heavily wounded from reversing the damage done by Virus, Cure fell from space and almost died until Genesis Dragon saved him, he was then forced to take on a human form to survive by also slumbering. (Cure) **While Zagi is a demonic clone of Noa, Cure and Virus are biological and DNA/genes related brothers. ***While Zagi is killed, Virus return to the side of good and reunited with Cure and other good Scorpium Ultras. **While Noa is focused on "bonds", Cure is focused on "Curium Water", "brotherly relationship" and "friendship". *Cure is the only Ultra seen floating while travelling around space than most Ultras whom uses hand movements to flight. *Cure had reversed the damage done by the effects of Virus' Voiderium twice by using his Curium Water in the past and present times. *Although Cure Afloat is usually utilize by Cure, there are many instances that Cure do not activate the said aura. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultras Category:Elemental Ultras